Big Nate Wiki:Code of Conduct
Note: Not reading these policies is '''not' a valid excuse!'' These are the policies of the Big Nate Wiki. Every user and contributor must follow them. Any violation of these policies and you will 'be blocked or lose user rights. Wiki Rules and Guidelines Articles *Never put deletion notices on an article without the permission of an administrator. *Please use proper spelling and grammar, otherwise you are compromising the quality of the wiki. If you are not sure whether you are using proper grammar or not, try sticking to edits that have minimal impact on the article. *Always upload appropriate and suitable pictures, and not inappropriate or copy photos. Low quality pictures are allowed on articles as long as they have good lighting, and are appropriate. *Please only add necessary and organized sections onto pages. Don't make any paragraph too long, as that disrupts the quality of the page, and makes it a headache to read. *Do not add links that won't go anywhere. *Do not move/rename pages without an administrator's permission. *Do not edit articles just so you can earn badges. This is called "Badge Hunting" and is one of the more strict rules. *Anyone can add templates, so long as they're appropriate. *Please ask an admin before you create a new category. User Accounts *Only use multiple accounts after notifying an admin. *Always make a username that is family-friendly or friendly. Do not use curse words in your username, or any porn language in it, either. *Extremely short blogs are unnecessary. If you have a question, please don't hesitate to contact a staff member on their message wall or make it a discussion post or a forum thread. *Do not edit another user's page as their profile is personal. *You may not talk about or target other users without their permission using your profile page. * You may ask for a custom color on your profile, but only the "Profile" and "Contributions" tabs will be affected. Social *Do not spam as it is considered as vandalism (any form of gibberish or long sequence of random words or keyboard symbols is considered spam.) *Do not use cuss words or mention alcohol, tobacco, drugs, etc., as poor choice of words can affect a young wiki user in a very negative way. If you are not sure what passes for non-cuss words, here is a list. -Crud -Crap -Poop -Dang -Darn -Frick -Frack -Frig *Do not advertise your wiki without admin permission. *Do not treat other people unfairly as both racism and cyber-bullying are not tolerated. *Do not ask for personal information (ex. age, appearance, identity). 'Serious Penalties These rules have no exceptions. One violation will result in an immediate '''block, no warnings given. *Do not vandalize Official Pages (What's New?, Affiliate Requests, Report a User or Page) *Porn is '''never acceptable. * Do not troll on pages or remove every single word. * Do not curse toward any users whether bureaucrat or normal user. * Do not remove warnings off your talk page or message wall or you'll be cheating the system. *Do not vandalize any normal article or delete any relevant information. Wiki Penalties for Violation If you break any of these rules, you will be warned two times. After the third violation, you will be blocked. An admin will notify you if you broke any of these policies and either remind you, warn you, or explain the reason why you were blocked. The length of the block will depend on how severe the violation is and whether you have been blocked before. Despite what admin tools have indicated, this wiki's staff will not give an infinite block. If you intend to discuss with an admin for blocking you, but you aren't allowed to edit your own talk page, please do it on Community Central in a civilized manner. Blogs *Please do not post any blog posts that spam, cuss, are violent, or otherwise violate any of the other policies above. *Housekeeping is not permitted. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, don't be afraid of contacting 'the admins and moderators.'